everyone likes someone something?
by zachi2
Summary: some are loved some are not and some die muahahahaha


Everyone likes someone/thing???

All for love

Made by: Zachi and Eren

Naruto: Hi Ino, lets go eat some ramen

Ino: no Naruto, we will go to the flower shop to get some flowers for my Grandma

Naruto: you have a Grandma????

Ino: why you incentive jerk. I WILL KILL YOU!!!

Naruto: wait I want some ramen first

Ino: is that all you think about?

Naruto: no, well maybe

Ino: well then, we are going to the flower shop

Naruto: ramen

Ino: flower shop

Naruto: ramen

Ino: flower shop

Naruto: ramen

Ino: flower shop

Naruto: I LIKE YOU

Ino: WHAAAAAT

(Naruto gets punched in the face)

Hinata: Yes!!!!! He's SO MINE

Sakura : ok time to get Naruto all for my self

(Hinata and Sakura are hiding in the same area)

Sakura: hi Hinata

Hinata: hi Sakura

Both: what is she doing here?

Sasuke: he shall be mine, no one can stop me

Itachi: YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!

Orochimaru: hi yall!

Itachi: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?????

Kakashi: I must kill orochimaru and Itachi, must kill them

Choji: hey, I heard someone say that they were going to have ramen

Naruto: come on, you already have a bag of chips

Choji: so

Akamaru: woof

Choji: wait, stop, sit ahhh Kiba call him off

Kiba: no it's to funny watching

(Akamaru chases Choji for the bag of chips)

Kiba: Ahahahahahahaha

Sakura: what's that?

(Cookie knocks Sakura unconscious)

Garra: Nooooooo. Cookie, I love you I made you a muffin!

Neji: hey Tenten do you know what is going on

Tenten: IDK

Neji: what?

Tenten: IDK

Neji: ummm I don't follow???

Tenten: I am ok with but I don't like like you

Neji: but, that doesn't make any sense

Tenten: that note you sent me, said you liked me but I don't like you

Neji: why???

Tenten: because I like Naruto

Neji: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I must kill cookie!

Garra: what did the cookie ever do to you???

Shikamaru: ok you are all very annoying, what a drag

Anko: I love Naruto!

Iruka: I thought you liked Kakashi???

Anko: times have changed

Tsunade: run Naruto, run for your life!

Jiryah: ok 2 fishing poles, a hunk of cheese, and a piece of pie, lets begin fishing for the ladies!!!!!!!!

Kiba: ahhhhhhhh the power of cheese!

(Grabs cheese)

Jiryah: you're not a girl!!!

Tamari: ohhh a piece of pie!

(Grabs pie)

Tamari: oh Naruto……….. Which one to choose

(Let's go)

Kiba: Akamaru, bite the pie!

Akamaru: woof woof

(Bites pie)

Abesu: what is going on here?

Naruto: I'm trying not to DIE!

Tsunade: use your Shadow Clone Jutsu

Naruto: duh, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Everyone runs, and Abesu gets flattened

Timari: WIND SCYTH JUTSU!

[Lots and lots of poufs haha

Naruto: ah man someone help me

Choji: EXPANTION JUTSU!

Shikamaru: SHADOW POSSESTION JUTSU!

Tsunade: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Kiba: here are some smoke bombs

Tsunade: run Naruto run

Timari: WIND SCYTH JUTSU!

[More poufs!!! Muahahaha

Naruto: I'm surrounded

Orochimaru: your mine Naruto

Kabuto: but, I thought you liked me

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (runs away)

Orochimaru: wait (runs after Kabuto)

Itachi: you will all die? blink blink

Tsunade: ya, you can just run away

Itachi: waaaaaaaaaaaaaa (runs away)

Kakashi: well let's fight?? He ran didn't he?

Tsunade: yep

Kakashi: well let's go ANKO what are you doing???

Anko: this isn't what it looks like

Kakashi: ya, so I'm imaging you making out with a cardboard cutout of naruto?

Anko: maybe?

Kakashi: waaaaaaaaaaaaaa (runs away) so unloved

Anko: oh well (still making out)

Gai: lee, you must find a woman to live

R lee: right, now where is EVERYONE!!!

(Gai and R.Lee get flattened)

Juriya: oh look at all the ladies!!!

(All the girls and women stop, look at Juriya, and throw very hard things at him knocking him unconscious)

(Shikamaru walks on lee)

Shikamaru: hey Tamari, why are you following Naruto?

Tamari: he's so cute!

Shikamaru: but don't you like me even more???

Tamari: ok let's talk

Shikamaru: you're pretty. . .

(Tamari smiles)

Naruto: good, 1 down

Neji: Tenten, I have something for you

Tenten: what is it???

Ohhhh, it's the scroll I've been looking for. How did you find it???

Neji: I'll tell you on the way to lunch. It's on me

Tenten: thanks Neji. Oh and IDK means I Don't Know

Neji: ah (why didn't I even think of that?)

Naruto: 2 down

Kiba: hey Ino, I need your help

Ino: with what???

Kiba: I need help picking out flowers

Ino: ohhhh who for???

Kiba: for my mother, she's sick

Ino: with what???

Kiba: I'll tell you on the way to the shop.

Ino: on more question, is she allergic to any flower?

Kiba: nope

Naruto: that leaves 2 left.

Garra: cookie, will you come back

Cookie: ok, but I want my muffin

Garra: here it is

Naruto: ok, that was weird

R.Lee: hey Sakura?

Sakura: yes lee?

R.Lee: I need help with training

Sakura: ok where to?

R.Lee: rehabilitation

Sakura: how much longer until you can get off the crutches???

R.Lee: 2 days, maybe 2 weeks I don't really know right now

Sakura: oh, well that's good that you will be coming off the crutches soon

R.Lee: yep

Naruto: ok here we go, Hinata?

Hinata: yes Naruto (yes he's mine forever more)

Naruto: you want to get some ramen or walk???

Hinata: ah, ok

???: He's mine and no one can have him

Naruto/ hinata: what was that?

Sauske: yes he is mine so leave Hinata

Naruto: dude, you have problems so Hinata and I are leaving.

Hinata: ya

Sauske: but, but, waaaaaa

(On ground crying and rolling)

Shizune: what's your problem?

Sauske: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (wants and tries to kill himself)

So in the end everyone (Tsunade, Shizune and Iruka don't count and Juriya is still unconscious and Sauske is probably on the floor dieing) found someone or **something** that they liked. For the people that ran away and not at someone, that means they have no one to love and cherish. If there was anyone that I forgot, I either forgot there names, forgot to put them in, or they aren't special enough to be in this story. Yes that means you weird plant guy (Zetzu) and the guy with the weird mask (Tobi), or maybe the whole damn Akaski. Muahahahahahahahahahaha

My brand of evil rulz!


End file.
